custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Jareroden (ThatDevilGuy)
|mask1=Powerless |powers1=Limited Magnetism powers |header2=Toa of Magnetism |element2= |powers2=Elemental Magnetism powers |mask2= |tools2=Protosteel sword |group=Order of Mata Nui |status=Alive |location=Unknown |pron=jare-ROAD-en }} Jareroden is a Toa of Magnetism and member of the reformed Order of Mata Nui. Biography Life Before the War 100 years before the Great Cataclysm War, Jareroden was created by Mata Nui as a Fa-Matoran. He did maintenance on the Great Spirit Robot. As a Fa-Matoran he used his limited elemental powers to keep the joints of the robots legs working. Jareroden was enslaved during the time the Brotherhood of Makuta reigned the Matoran Universe. He was forced to co-create various mechanisms for the Brotherhood, however nothing came of the creations. Jareroden was selected by Mata Nui to become a Toa and reform the Order of Mata Nui under Helryx. Fighting the Brotherhood Jareroden fought against the Brotherhood of Makuta as a member of the Order of Mata Nui. He dispatched several Makuta with the help of Eclipse and Crescent. As the battle dragged on, the Brotherhood had the advantage in the war and the three Toa were overpowered. Jareroden took out a Makuta on his own, barely surviving in the process. He noticed Eclipse wasn't so lucky, watching as Crescent intercepted an attack meant for Eclipse. Not missing the opportunity, Jareroden dashed over to his comrades, picking up Crescent's dropped sword. He attacked the Makuta and Eclipse dealt the finishing blow. The fight raged on, leading to an end when Miserix was killed. Jareroden and Eclipse reunited with the Order and fought the remaining Makuta. Encounter with Aratakhas' Legion Jareroden was with the Order when they found Aratakhas' Legion was behind the killing of numerous Skakdi warlords. Along with Eclipse he breifly engaged in battle with Crescent, however it was evident his former friend was stronger than the two combined. Personality and traits A strong and righteous Toa, Jareroden is bold, courageous, and willing to stand up for what he believes is right. He views everyone as equal, so long as they are fair and treat others with respect. He does not take liking to Makuta and those who think ill of others. Jareroden is very level headed in combat, analysing his surroundings and opponents before engaging in battle. He prefers to keep back when fighting with allies, offering support and only moving closer when he sees an opening his opponent's defense. Powers and equipment As a Toa of Magnetism, Jareroden can control metallic substances, bending them to his wishes. His is very adept, his skills enough to allow Jareroden to hold his own against a Makuta. Jareroden is skilled in using his sword in combat, heavily relying on his sword skills in combat. He is skilled enough to combat Makuta, able to fight two without much effort. What Jareroden has in skill he lacks in improvisation, being almost powerless when fighting an enemy that uses unorthodox techniques. Wearing the Calix, Mask of Fate, Jareroden's physical abilities are at their maximum. Jareroden has used the power of his Calix to counter the high speed and strength of Makuta. Appearances *''The Unveiling'' *''Shadows Past'' *''Falling Out'' Category:Ignika Universe Saga Category:Order of Mata Nui (TDG) Category:Toa Category:Matoran Category:Toa of Magnetism Category:Fa-Matoran Category:Magnetism